The present invention concerns a novel security box that is portable and relatively inexpensive.
Portable security boxes are various shapes and have various types of locks and are well-known in the art. One type that has been advertised substantially is in the form of a hanger and comprises two mating pieces that are hinged together, with a rigid U-shaped connecting member adapted for coupling the hanger device to a closet pole.
I have found that it is often desirable to have a container that can contain valuable items, with the container having the ability to be connected to various types of devices and to secure various types of devices to the container. To this end, I have invented a portable security box that can hold a number of valuable objects, can be connected to substantially any immovable object and can also be used to immobilize other items. For example, my novel security box can be used to contain valuable items, can be connected to a bed frame, and can immobilize a tennis racket and/or an attache case.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a portable security box that is simple in construction and effective in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable security box that is efficient to manufacture.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a portable security box that has the ability to contain valuable items and also has the ability to immobilize other items.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.